


Manipulation

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Community: me_challenge, Gen, prompt: spa day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard easily ranked as the goodiest two-shoes in the galaxy. She was also a master at getting people to do whatever the hell it was she wanted - and making them like it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Mass Effect and all associated characters are the property of BioWare.
> 
> Originally written for the Weekly Insanity Round at me_challenge in June 2011.

Jack stared up at the sign in abject horror before leveling a glare on Shepard. “No fucking way.”

Shepard grinned. Kasumi actually had the gall to giggle.

“No fucking _way._ ”

“Every woman needs a little pampering.”

“I do _not_ need _pampering._ The fuck do I look like, the cheerleader?”

“We’ll be dragging Her Highness by later,” Shepard said, her grin still firmly in place. “Didn’t want to pay for damages when you two inevitably brought the building down around my ears.”

“Besides,” Kasumi said, eyes glittering, “it’s one of the few places on Illium that caters exclusively to humans.”

“So what?”

“They offer a wide range of services to attract the most business possible.” Shepard’s grin had turned into a full-blown smirk. “Including a highly rated tattoo parlor.”

Jack opened her mouth, then closed it thoughtfully. She _had_ been thinking about getting some new ink, and getting shot at by mercs and mechs and Collectors because Shepard just had to go and piss off everyone meant some of her older tats needed touching up. And Shepard knew it, too, the nosy, devious bitch.

“And did I mention?” Smug smirk was now firmly on the “evil” end of the scale. Kasumi giggled again. “This place is very expensive and we’re planning to blow an _obscene_ amount of creds here. It’s going into the financial reports as a “morale-boosting exercise.” The Illusive Man gets to foot the bill.”

Again, devious _bitch._

She told her pride to go fuck itself.

(She also pointedly ignored the part of her mind that reveled in all things girly – including make-up, shoes, and fashion magazines – when it started doing cartwheels in her head.)

“I want a massage done by the hottest piece of ass they have here and a manicure,” she growled, hunching her shoulders as she stormed into the spa, followed by a bouncing Kasumi and smiling Shepard. “And if you tell them to give me pink nails I will fucking skin you alive.”

“Noted.”


End file.
